A highly shapeable lighting device includes sturdy casings for light emitting diodes, flexible wires between the eases of diodes, a shapeable spine, a rechargeable battery pack, and a compact handle holding the batteries and charging port. The shapeable spine allows the device to be straightened for use in a deep dark area, and it can be tightly balled up or folded for easy storage. The flexible outer tube makes it easy to wrap an end around a nearby object, grasping it tightly, casting light all around it. The lights are bright enough to provide good lighting for projects where space to hang or position other trouble lights or flashlights is difficult. The material holding the LEDs also holds the two wires that come out of each end of the LED plug. The device may or may not be rechargeable.
In an embodiment, the lighting device comprises a sealed transparent flexible outer tube having a handle at a first end, the handle having a power source; a flexible wire, the wire plastically deformable and shapeable, the flexible wire inside the flexible outer tube and extending from and attached to the handle, the wire extending the length of the outer tube to an opposite end of the flexible outer tube; multiple small lengths of inflexible interior tubing, the interior tubing lengths having at least one light emitting diode (LED) and at least one resistor inside an interior of the interior tube, each resistor connected electronically in series to a corresponding LED, each resistor/LED combination connected via a circuit board electronically in parallel to each other; each resistor/LED/circuit board in each length connected to each other in parallel and to the power source, the multiple small lengths of interior tubing inside the outer tube and running at least a partial length of the flexible outer tube. In an embodiment, more than one LED is wired to a single resistor. In an embodiment, a dimmer control is interconnected electronically to the power source and the diodes. In an embodiment, a voltage booster and a charging circuit are interconnected electronically to the power source and the diodes. In an embodiment, each interior tubing length comprises a swivel joint connecting that interior tubing length to the next interior tubing length.
In an embodiment, the diodes have a 120 degree viewing angle and are arranged such that the light emits through the tubes at a 120 degree arc.
In an embodiment, the outer tube is made of a highly flexible vinyl material, the length of the first flexible tubing is about 25-26″, the outer tube having a wall thickness of about 1/16″, an inner diameter of about ½″ and an outer diameter of about ⅝″; the interior tubing made of a hard plastic, having a length of about 1″ and having an inner diameter of about ¼″ and an outer diameter of about ⅜″.
In an embodiment, the lighting device comprises an additional diode having a smaller viewing angle located at a second end of the first flexible tube. The additional diode viewing angle is positioned in a different direction than the multiple diodes.
In an embodiment, the handle comprises a connecting apparatus that releasably engages the outer flexible tube. In an embodiment, the interior tubing comprises a cover that extends the length of the tubing, the cover covering a portion of a diameter of the tubing. the interior tubing may be translucent or be coated or infused with a tint or color or the circuit board comprises a switch that changes the color of the light emitted by the diode.
In an embodiment, a lens that magnifies and directs light emitting from the diode is adjacent to each diode.
In an embodiment, the interior tubing lengths are spaced about 2″ apart on center.
Other devices that are similar in their composition and could be considered prior art are either the led trouble light stick which is a solid stick, or a strand of LEDs on a flexible circuit board. There is also a flat, somewhat large flexible square with LEDs mounted to the flexible substrate. These lights are restrictive in their usefulness. The flexible mat can be shaped, but is too large to fit into crevasses. The light tube fits into crevasses, but its lack of flexibility makes it difficult to position for hands-free use.
Unfortunately, the limpness and lack of formability of a normal rope light made it less than friendly to use. Also, rope lights produce very little light outside of the tube they are extruded inside of.
Previous art describes flexible LEDs in a continuous strand. This method works great for gently wrapping around banisters, but will not stand up to the stress created by repeatedly bending and shaping around objects.
What is needed is a trouble light that can more easily and dynamically be positioned to provide appropriate lighting for everyday tasks. No other product or patent combines flexibility, recharge ability, a series of plugs with LEDs, and holding power like this device.